What Happens in Marriage and Family Class
by Silent Megumi
Summary: Sakura hates Marriage and Family Class, but she has to because that was her and her friends choice, but what happens when the 4 heart throbs of the school enter the picture and became their partners? Sasusaku fluff and crack-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guuyzzz! Amaya here to make a one shot ;) My last one shot didn't have much review, only one ****, so I'm gonna try to make this one better :D.**

_What happens in Marriage and Family Class_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were waiting for their teacher to enter the classroom, they had been best friends since the 1st grade, and they knew everything about each other, from the most tragic thing that happen to them to the happiest day of their lives.

They were not just friends, they are more like sisters.

They all took Marriage and Family class because it was the only thing that they could agree on, they all hate Marriage and Family class but they have to, they spun the wheel and it landed on the Marriage and Family classes. Ino wanted to go to sewing, Tenten wanted to go to Martial Arts, Hinata wanted yoga and Sakura wanted to go to medic classes, too bad.

The door opened, the students hoped it was the teacher, the teacher was already 10 minutes late, but to their (just the girl's) disappointmentit was the heart throbs of the school, _**(A/N: They're disappointed because they wanted this class to be over with, not because they hate the guys)**_

Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the group. 70% of the girls in the school likes/ loves/ adores him. He is the captain of the basketball team and he can have any girl he wants too bad he is an unemotional b*****d.

Naruto Uzumaki, the leader's best friend, he had 10% of the girls, people like him because he's very outgoing and loveable. Hinata had been crushing on him since the time she saw him study really hard for the test, on the second grade, she knows that he was having a hard time but she saw something in Naruto's eyes, determination. Determination was one of the things that Hinata loves about him.

Neji Hyugga, another unemotional b*****d, he, like Naruto, had 10% of the girls in the school, Girls like him because, he was pretty hot and cool, he had the longest hair on the group, maybe half of the girls' hair are no match for his.

Shikamaru Nara, Smart Lazy A*s, He was probably the smartest one in the group, straight A student, 10% of the girls LOVE his smartness and coolness.

The boys took a seat at the end of the classroom, every desk they pass, girls either drool or swoon, all of their shirts had 3-4 buttons undone and their tie hang loosely on their neck. They were all kind of a play boy, which is one of the things they all had in common

10 minutes, after the guys arrived, the teacher finally arrived, his name was Kakashi, he was known for being late.

"Hello Class, Welcome to Marriage and Family class, my name is Kakashi, as you all know, I'm sorry for being late but, I was-" Kakashi was interrupted by a shout of "LIAR!" from the whole class.

Kakashi was also known from his constant lying.

"Okaaaay… To get this over with, I have in here," Kakashi held up 2 magician's hat, "are all of your names, one hat is full of girl's name in this class, and the other had the boy's" Kakashi told them,

"I will pull out a boy's name and a girl's and this two will be a couple for the whole Marriage and Family class, okay?" He didn't let the class responded by just saying okay for them,

He started pulling out names and saying them loudly, so people could hear him.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Kakashi said loudly, every girl in the class leaned in forward hoping to hear their name

"and…." He pulled out another name on the girl's box, "Sakura Haruno" all the girls in their class turn to the pink-haired girl.

All the girls were now glaring at the girl, who shyly covers her face in embarrassment. Kakashi continued his name calling, Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru and Tenten with Neji.

"Your fist assignment is to get to know your partner" Kakashi said, grinning, and turned to his perverted book.

"Hi…" Sakura greeted shyly at the chicken butt haired boy.

"Hn" was his reply

"Soo, I guess were partner ne?"

"Hn"

"Can you say anything besides 'hn'?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed, '_There's no point in talking if your partner won't even cooperate' Sakura thought._

"In this class, you will properly marry your partner, each will have a vow, we will do it all at the same time, girls will have a veil made by the sewing class and the guys will wear a jacket courtesy of the sewing class again" Kakashi told them.

All of a sudden the sewing class was in the class room giving out the required clothing.

"What? No rings?" Sakura asked sarcastically under her breath.

"By the way class here are the rings courtesy of yours truly" Kakashi said giving each person a plastic ring.

The 'weddings' started, everyone exchanged their vows.

Suddenly, Kakashi was in front of Sasuke and Sakura, who was holding each other's hand,

"Is there anyone who wants to oppose this couple on being married?" Kakashi asked, 10 of the girls in the class raised their hands.

"Good! No one oppose!" Kakashi smiled and headed to the next couple.

After he was done with the opposing thing, he went back to the front of the class and said,

"Place the ring in each other's finger, this ring will be the symbol of your love forever"

Sasuke placed the ring on Sakura's left ring finger, while Sakura place the ring on Sasuke's right ring finger. Sakura blushed the whole time, which Sasuke didn't notice

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kakashi smiled, "You may now hug the bride, NO KISSING!"

Sakura blushed, she never hug a guy except for her dad. Sasuke saw this and smirked. He likes shy girls.

Sakura saw each couple hug, she saw some s**ts steal kisses from their partner, when Kakashi wasn't looking. She saw her friend Ino hug her partner, Shikamaru, she also saw Hinata and Naruto hug, well actually Naruto bear hugged her and tell her that they will be happy together forever, Sakura knowing Hinata very well, she knows that her shy friend loves Naruto.

Sakura also saw Tenten and Neji hugged awkwardly, the only thing that all couples had the same was that, the girl's arms were around the guy's necks and the guy's arms were around the girl's waist.

Kakashi was watching Sasuke and Sakura all the time to see if they actually hug, he knows that each couple had exchanged their hugs except for Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura are,

"Well? HUG! Or else I'll make you guys kiss" Kakashi ordered them.

Sakura jumped alittle; she was scared of people shouting at her, and because of the thought that she will lose her first kiss to some guy who won't even talk to her.

She slowly, very slowly, lifted her arms up and wrapped it around Sasuke's neck; she was as far as Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke's play boy self turned on and pulled Sakura to his chest. Sakura collided with his chest; Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura tightly not letting go.

Kakashi left them, shouting at some girl who got caught kissing her partner.

"I guess you'll be Sakura U-chi-ha now, right?" Sasuke whispered to her ear, biting the shell of her ear, which caused her to blush, hard.

She let go of Sasuke's neck and took her seat.

She looked at the time 30 minutes had passed since Kakashi started class, which means it's time to switch classes, Kakashi caught Sakura stare at the clock.

"its okay class I was actually late because I asked the principal if this class could stay here till the end of the day, and she agrees completely" Kakashi told his class.

"For the rest of the day, I want you guys to act like a family, if you want something, just ask me, if you want a baby, here's a stuffed toy and take care of it, you guys will be assigned with a kindergartner at the end of next week, this doll, I will give you is just for practice" Kakashi told them

"If your partner doesn't know how to handle a baby, you, as a partner, will have to help them" he said and read hi book.

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you know how to take care of a baby?" Sakura asked turning to her 'husband'

"No, could you teach me Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke whispered leaning in her ear, earning him another blush from his 'wife'.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to Kakashi's desk.

"W-we want a baby, please?" Sakura told her sensei

Kakashi put a box on the table, he pulled out a doll

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Kakashi said, bored. He had the doll on one of its foot. He threw it to Sasuke, who caught it easily.

They walked back to their desk, Sasuke still held Sakura's hand.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know how to hold a baby?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura put the doll's head and rested it on her arms; she held it tightly, but not too tight.

"You have to support the baby's neck, because babies needs support there the most, got it?" Sakura asked, she saw him nod, "now, you try" Sakura handed him the doll.

Sasuke did as Sakura asked him to do; he supported the doll's neck.

"Awww! Isn't that cute, Sakura-chan and Sasuke had a baby!" Naruto said walking up to them, with Hinata in his arms.

"What's up with you, you do know that this is just a project right, Hinata is not your girl friend" Sasuke said putting the doll down on the table.

"She is now! I asked her out! So now, HINATA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted, some of the girls in the class started crying.

Hinata turned deep red and then fainted. "Hina-chan!" Naruto shook the unconscious girl. Naruto put her down on their desk.

"That's cute of Naruto to be so sweet to Hinata like that" Sakura told Sasuke, she had her back turned to Sasuke; she was looking at the couple.

Sasuke put his arms around the pinkette, and leaned into her ear, "We could be like that if you want" Sasuke said and nibbled her ear lobe with his tongue. He buried his head at Sakura's neck, smelling her.

Sakura blushed deeper than Hinata when she fainted,

"Well, let's get back to the baby…"

Suddenly the bell rang, it was lunch.

Sakura ate with her friends.

"OMG! Shikamaru is so cute!" Ino squealed

"Don't fall for them guys, remember they are play boys" Tenten warned them

"Except for Hinata, she already did" Tenten added

The rest of lunch was about not falling for the guys.

The girls headed to Marriage and Family class, as they opened the door they saw, in big bold letters on a banner: **Couple Challenge**.

The class started taking their sits, they looked around the room as they came, when Sasuke entered the room, he sat closer than usual beside Sakura.

"Welcome class to COUPLE CHALLENGE, challenge challenge challenge" Kakashi imitated an echo through the microphone.

"Our contestants for today are, The Uchiha couple, the Uzumaki couple, the Nara couple and the Hyugga couple" Kakashi announced and everyone clapped.

Sasuke held Sakura's had as they walk through the 'stage', they sat on a red sofa, and so did the others.

"Our first question is…., by the way, this is like a how well do you know your partner quiz, okay? Okay!" Kakashi said.

"Your first question is, how many kids does your partner want? You have 10 seconds girls"

Hinata: 2

Naruto nodded and showed his white board who has the 2 written on it, "One point for the Uzumaki couple"

Tenten: WTF! He will NEVER have kids!

Neji: IDC

"NO points for the Hyugga couple"

Ino: 0

Shikamaru: 0

"One point for the Nara couple!"

Sakura: 5?

Sasuke: 10

"No points for the Uchiha couple!"

"Next questions, who wears the pants in the family?"

Hinata: O.O

Naruto: :D

"No points for the Uzumaki Family!"

Tenten: NOT NEJI

Neji: Hn… (translation: it's obvious)

"No points!"

Ino: Him!

Shikamaru: (blank)

"No points for them either" Kakashi sighed

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn… (Translation: Me…)

"One point for the Uchiha couple"

The game went on with Kakashi's stupid questions; finally the bell rang for home time.

Sakura was walking back home,

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Sasuke- kun!" Sakura smiled.

"You forgot something" Sasuke said,

"What?" Sakura asked

"This…" Sasuke kissed Sakura, Sakura blushed crimson red, she gave her first kiss to Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my love" Sasuke whispered, kissing her ear and walk away

"WHY'D YOU KISS ME?" Sakura shouted at him, so he could hear,

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY WIFE!" Sasuke smirked, leaving a totally red Sakura.

**I hope you liked it, sorry if it's bad ****, I you guys liked it, I might do a sequel :3 review, if you want a sequel, tell me BYE! :D Sorry if the ending was bad **


	2. Announcmet!

Hey Guys who read What Happens in Marriage and Family class! I have an announcement!

I will be deleting this story …. Sorry!

And make it a series :O ;D

I will be deleting it maybe tomorrow or somewhere today! I will try and do it ASAP, but it may also take a while because I have an ongoing story too…. I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! Any questions? PM me if you have :3

~Dazzling Amaya

PS: There's going to be a new summary, and only one paring :D if you guys want, the new summary, it in my profile under: Upcoming Stories, I may update slowly, SORRY :(! but I promise you that everytime I post my story, I will work on this story :D, I may even upload the story later, I'm not sure.


	3. Announcmet again!

Hey Guyzzz! Im back! And I have decided and I will NOT delete this story, but I will make a similar story to this one, you guys can read it but may take a while to upload, because I have 4 other stories in the live See you guys next time I'll tell you guys if I start the story … I'll see you guys next time :DDD


End file.
